Coin deposit and dispensing machines are known in the art. Coin deposit and dispensing machines may typically be used for allowing insertion and/or retraction of coins in relation to a bank account or for exchanging coins to notes or coins of other denominations. A coin deposit and dispensing machine may be arranged to recycle coins, i.e. coins inserted to the machine may in a later transaction be output from the machine.
One type of coin deposit and dispensing machines comprise a machine body with a front face at which a user is presented with an interface with which to operate the machine. The machine further comprises a coin input unit for input of coins into the machine and a coin processing unit which is arranged to receive coins input through the coin input unit. The coin processing unit determines a denomination of coins and sorts coins according to denomination. The machine further comprises a coin storage unit comprising at least one container for storing coins of a specific denomination. The machine further comprises a coin output unit which is arranged to receive coins output from the coin storage unit. The coin output unit may for example comprise a drawer in which to place a portable receptacle, such as for example a cash till, arranged to be easily removed from the drawer. The drawer may be opened, presenting the coins for the user for retrieval. One such coin deposit and dispensing machine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,379.
A challenge with designing coin depositing and dispensing machines is that internal mechanical systems e.g. for transport of coins between different part of the machine, may require quite some space. Also, the machine may be designed to be robust and reliable, which may imply that the internal mechanical systems become large. Based for instance on such considerations, the coin storage unit may be located far from the front face of the machine and possibly even in the vicinity of the rear of the machine. From a user perspective, access to dispensed coins should be provided in a way that is easy and ergonomic for the user. As the user is operating the machine in front of the front face of the machine, it may not be easy to provide dispensed coins in an ergonomic way to the user as the coins are output from the coin storage unit placed far from the front face of the machine.